AWAKE
by Chii.S
Summary: Maybe i can never fly/ inspired by I Need U- Run- Blood Sweat and tears MV (hehe) Jin hanya berharap dia bisa ikut dongsaengnya. setidaknya dia tak jadi orang gila sendirian/ tolong beritahu saya kalau ratingnya salah


**AWAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(c) SummerChii2016**

 **{dengan bantuan storyline BigHit Entertaiment dan teori fans yang banyaaak banget listnya kalo disebutin}**

 **I don't belong any of them (members)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **tolong tinggalkan jejakk**

 _"Hyung! Tidak asik ah! Ayo turun!"_

 _Pemuda yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya tersenyum lebar, mengibaskan tangannya tanda menolak ajakan maknaenya. Melihat semua dongsaengnya meramaikan jalan, mengganggu pengemudi lain dan menyampah diatas mobil mereka, Jin memilih untuk duduk di kursi kemudi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk balapan dengan polisi, lagi._

 _Klakson, lampu beam dan protes kasar dari pengemudi-pengemudi yang marah karena kesal jalan mereka dihalangi mini truk sialan dan anak-anak berandalan (yang tak lain dongsaengnya) menghibur Jin seperti dia mendengar sebuah harmoni. Sebenarnya dia sangat suka kekacauan ini dan betapa lebar senyuman mereka._

 _Dia menyukainya, saat mereka semua terlupa akan beban mereka dan membakar semangat masa muda mereka._

 _Lalu, tak berapa lama dia mendengar sirine polisi. Lampu beam disorotkan kematanya, membuat Jin refleks menutup mata._

 _Saat dia membuka mata, semuanya putih._

 _"JEON JUNGKOOK!"_

 _Teriakan itu membawanya kembali ke realita. Suara melengking tinggi dari mesin dan garis lurus panjang, angka nol diatas tanda hati berwarna hijau itu membuat dia dan kawannya berkumpul, berkumpul mengelilingi anak muda yang sekarang terlanjang dada, berbalut keringat dan darah._

 _Matanya setengah terbuka, airmata masih menitik disudut matanya. Jin tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apapun walau dia tau maknae kesayangannya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

"Andwae.."

 _Lalu, hitam menjemputnya. Kepalanya terasa dilindas truk. Berdenyut kencang, senada dengan jantungnya. Jin berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa, membuka matanya._

 _Kali ini disebelahnya ada Taehyung dengan wajah datar, diujung dermaga yang tingginya hampir 10 meter diatas permukaan laut._

 _"Hyung..."_

 _Masih belum bergerak, sang hyung hanya menatap tubuh tinggi Taehyung yang memenarainya. Dia tau kejadian ini. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin sekarang Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk mengubah semuanya._

 _"Hyung... mianhae... ini salahku, salahku.."_

"Andwae, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.."

 _Taehyung memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya sementara hyungnya berusaha membuka suara, menggapai sedikit saja tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu agar dia bisa berhenti menjadi orang paling tolol sedunia._

"Mian... kalian semua terseret pada masalahku..." bisiknya lirih, membuat Jin menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia tidak bisa bersuara?! Kenapa suaranya hanya bisa keluar disaat dia tidak mau? Kenapa dia begitu lemah menghadapi mereka, padahal seharunya dia yang paling kuat?

Sepersekian detik kemudian, anak itu berlari menuju ujung dermaga dan membiarkan tubuhnya dilahap ombak besar dan batu dibawah sana.

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE!"

"Tenang dulu, Kim Seokjin! Tenanglah!"

Perawat-perawat itu berusaha menahan tubuh besar Seokjin. Dia berteriak histeris, mengulang kata yang sama sampai puluhan kali, ah-sampai bibirnya puas. Sampai matanya kembali mengatup, kembali ke dunia mimpi yang sangat dibencinya. Mereka tau dia akan gila kalau tidur terus, tapi mereka terus menyuntikinya dengan obat-obatan yang memicu kegilaannya lalu meninggalkan dia sendirian, sendirian lagi. Sendirian lagi dengan 6 bunga lili yang dia taruh didepan ranjangnya.

Yah, ini sudah 3 bulan lebih dari tragedi yang menghancurkan Bangtan Boys- berandal kelas kakap dijalan. Dan Kim Seokjin- Jin, satu-satunya yang tersisa bersama Kim Taehyung yang hilang entah kemana. Kim Taehyung, yang membuat gila hyungnya dan menuntun si pencinta makanan ini berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

Bukan. Bukan cuma Taehyung. Semua _dongsaeng_ nya yang mengantar Seokjin menuju ketidak warasan.

Kematian Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah menampar mentalnya keras. Diikuti aksi bakar diri Min Yoongi yang membuat nama mereka tertempel di papan kepolisian hampir sebulan penuh, takut-takut mereka akan melakukan hal bodoh yang merugikan orang lain lagi. Dan benar saja, semua tidak berhenti disana.

Selanjutnya Park Jimin mengikuti jalur pendahulnya, bunuh diri, menenggelamkan dirinya di bathub dengan kabel konslet di kamar mandi.

Tak lama dari kejadian itu, Kim Namjoon membuat misteri baru mengenai kematiannya yang tiba-tiba. Yang diselidiki polisi sampai sebulan, dan berakhir dengan spekulasi bunuh diri. Walau Jin tau si bocah jenius itu tidak akan dengan bodohnya bunuh diri di pom bensin. Otaknya cukup cerdas untuk menahan hasrat merokok disana.

Terakhir yang benar-benar menghancurkan mentalnya, Kim Taehyung menghilang setelah lompat dari dermaga didepan matanya, entah bisa disebut dermaga atau tidak.

Intinya, dia menghilang. Hilang, tanpa bekas, jadi buih seperti di cerita putri duyung.

Ironis. Bangtan Boys- yang menjadi serangga paling menggatalkan bagi para polisi, pecah dengan cara seperti ini. Ah, bahkan sekarang pria-pria buncit itu merindukan bagaimana mereka merancau jalanan dengan cara-cara kreatif mereka.

Prihatin juga melihat sisa seorang yang sakit jiwa dari gang itu. Trauma, halusinasi dimana-mana.

Jin juga,sebenarnya lebih baik mati seperti dongsaengnya daripada disisakan seorang diri begitu.

Bukan. Seharusnya dia sadar lebih cepat untuk mencegah semuanya. Harusnya dia lebih perhatian pada semuanya.

Harusnya malam itu dia mengikuti si kelinci tengil- Jungkook yang bersikukuh mencari Taehyung, jadi dia bisa menarik tangannya dan mencegah kekerasan yang dia dapat, dari mibil yang menghantamnya. Seharusnya dia juga bisa menenangkan Taehyung yang baru membunuh ayahnya itu.

Harusnya dia memeluk mereka lebih erat sehingga mereka tak pergi dari sisinya secepat itu. Harusnya dia menjaga mereka agar tidak terpecah dan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Ah, terlalu banyak penyesalan. Jin bertanya-tanya kapan dia bisa mati, lebih cepat lebih baik.

Daripada dihantui rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, bukannya lebih baik begitu?

Karena... dialah yang harus disalahkan.

Dia hyung yang buruk, hyung yang tidak tau apa-apa.

 _'Hyung. Aniyeo.'_

Suara manis itu kembali tergiang dikepalanya. Suara yang sangat dia kenal, membuatnya menitikkan air mata-entah ini airmatanya yang keberapa.

 _'Hyung... tolong aku.'_

Jin membuka matanya yang baru saja terpejam, yang baru saja berusaha melupakan suara maknaenya. Jeon Jungkook membutuhkan dia. Jeon Jungkook memanggilnya.

 _'Hyung... apho.'_

Sepertinya Kim Seokjin sudah tidak mempan dengan obat yang tadi. Buktinya dia masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan tegap mengelilingi kamarnya, berputar-putar mencari sosok dongsaengnya. Dia lupa Jeon Jungkook sudah meninggal 4 bulan lalu, mungkin?

"K-kookie?"

Jin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada cermin besar dikamarnya. Hm. Menarik. Rumah sakit ini memang menarik, mereka membuat kamarnya terlihat seperti kamar mewah yang berdekorasi peralatan gaya victoria dengan dominasi warna biru. Sejak kapan ini terjadi? Apa ini hanya halusinasinya?

 _'Hyung... aku disini.'_

"Dimana?"

"Disini hyung, disini!"

Jin menoleh kebelakang. Di balkon sana, Kim Taehyung duduk manis, dengan senyum yang begitu cerah dan wajah konyolnya. Dia memakai kimono tidur bergaris-itu kimono Namjoon yang dia beli di flea market dulu. Kimono itu sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya, tapi Taehyung suka dengan lembutnya kain satin itu. Jin sangat mengenalnya. Dongsaengnya sangat suka pakai benda itu kapanpun dan kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Taehyungie... gwenchana?"

Tanyanya heran. Kalau Jungkook, pasti dia berhalusinasi. Kalau Taehyung... ini bisa jadi kenyataan.

"Yup. Gwenchana. Kau harusnya tau siapa aku Kim Seokjin-hyung! Aku, Kim Taehyung!" seru Taehyung bangga, seperti dia baru menang lotre lima milyard. ini Taehyungienya yang normal. Taehyungnya yang bodoh... Taehyungnya yang eperti alien. Seokjin tertawa sinis, tanpa sadar airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Pabo ya. Kukira kau sudah mati. Kemana saja kau heh?" Tanya Jin sambil berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dengan senyum miring. Cih, anak ini berlagak sok cool, batin Jin keras.

"YA! KIM SEOKJIN BERHENTI DISANA! KIM SEOKJIN!"

Tangan besar itu membuatnya tertarik kebelakang, membuatnya melihat wajah kecewa Taehyung, kemudian anak itu tersenyum sedih, memunggunginya dan melompat kebawah.

"ANDWAE! TAEHYUNG!"

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

PLAK

Telapak tangan besar itu mendarat dipipinya, membekaskan rasa panas dan cap merah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia menatap wajah petugas polisi dihadapannya dengan kaki lemas seperti jelly, tangannya bertopang pada pria itu.

Pria itu terengah, kesulitan menahan tubuh Seokjin yang tadi memberontak brutal dengan sebelah kaki sudah melewati jendela.

"Aku tau ini keras untukmu nak, tapi tolong pikirkan keluargamu dulu sebelum bunuh diri." Ucap pria itu sambil memukul pelan pipi Jin, membuatnya berkedip beberapa kali. Pemuda berbahu lebar itu menyeringai sebal, tidak punya otak. Pria itu baru saja membiarkan dongsaengnya mati lagi.

"Ani. Aku tidak bunuh diri, ahjussi. Tae-"

Jin terdiam mendapati kamarnya kembali putih, melompong tanpa perabot victorian yang dia suka tadi itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka, angin musim gugur masuk melalui celah lebar itu.

Jin menatap kebawah. Jadi... tadi bukan Taehyung? Jadi ... itu hanya halusinasinya, lagi?

Samar-samar dia mendengar isak tangis ibunya dan ayahnya yang berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. Seokjin diam, tangannya gemetar. Menutupi matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah gila. Mana mungkin taehyung ada disini? Membayangkan itu membuatnya lemas lagi.

Setelah itu dia merasakan eommanya memeluknya, mengusak rambutnya lembut. Wanita itu berceramah panjang sambil menangis dan berusaha membuatnya berjanji padanya untuk tidak melakukan hal buruk lagi.

Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini? Kapan kira-kira mereka semua mengizinkan dia menyerah dengan hidupnya?

 _'Hyung, kalau kau menyerah, ikutlah denganku.'_

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya. Suara berat Taehyung berbisik padanya. Tapi anak itu tak ada disini... bagaimana bisa dia mendengarnya?

 _'Aku harus sembunyi dari orang itu...'_

Ah iya, benar juga. Taehyung harus sembunyi dari polisi. Jin sekarang mengerti. Taehyung tadi pergi karena dia takut dengan orang berbaju biru navy itu. Benar. Jadi Taehyung tadi mengunjunginya.

Senyum manis teroles dibibir plump itu, setidaknya dia tidak begitu gila. Dia waras.

Sementara senyum lain terukir licik.

 **PLISSS JANGAN TANYA KENAPAA JUDULNYA GA NYAMBUNGGG TUT BUNTU IDEEE, HIKS**

 **Ini ff pertama saya yang di post dengan cast K-pop, kayanya**

 **baru dua minggu saya jadi ARMY, jadi maaf kalau OOC banget charanya (kubelum tau jatidiri mereka hehehe)**

 **setelah bombay-bombayan dengan MV I Need U sampai Blood Sweat and tears, setelah membaca teori-teori fans dari Wattpad dan dari mulut ke mulut(?) saya meluncurkan ff ini dengan nyambungin semuanya ditengah malam, dibalik selimut. dengan bahasa amburadulan yang benar-benar bikin pusing saya sendiri uh TTuTT**

 **saya sudah sangat keracunan BTS 2 minggu ini.**

 **big thanks to my sis and friends yang udah nyemplungin saya jadi ARMY dan betah saya ajakin cari angin demi ini ff yg ccd.**

 **mm... kalau responnya positif, mungkin akan kulanjut? (udah disiapin sih draftnya)**

 **mind to RnR? juseyooo~**

 **2016.12.30 ^^**

 **ANYWAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY V!**


End file.
